


Acidic Rain// Alastor/Reader//

by scuseme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: It's raining in hell which never happens, so Alastor being a gentlemen he is and decided to take you out to eat!But after dinner Alastor has you for desert!//sorry for terrible writing!////smut kinda short but-//
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 128





	Acidic Rain// Alastor/Reader//

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh

It was raining outside, hell rarely had water fall from the sky so Alastor decided a date was necessary. Just the two of them enjoying themselves. Alastor was reading a book quietly while waiting for his darling to get ready, already dressed dapper. His foot lightly tapping onto the other while he lays in bed. Then she walks out of the walkin bathroom, robe covering her lovely bits. He hums while he gestures a hand towards a beautifully hand crafted ruby red dress.

Thanking him, she lets the robe fall onto the ground and take a pair of undergarments out of her dresser. Putting them on she turns her head to notice Alastor peeking at her figure with interest. Not in a sexual way but a caring way. Smiling at him she bows to him, causing him to roll his eyes playfully before catching interest in his book again.

Taking her time, she slips herself into a lovely ruby velvet dress that reached to her {c} toes, courtesy of Alastor. Alastor spares a glance at {y/n}'s fitted form and he gets out of bed. {y/n}'s body was just so damn beautiful and lovely, he could just eat her up! Figuratively though. Making his way to his doe his smile enlarges.

"You look lovely darling! I'm surprised I've got your measurements just right!" He states, helping {y/n} zip up the dress. A blush arose from her plumped cheeks.

"Thank you Al, you look handsome as usual."   
Alastor nods knowing he's a good-looking fellow. He takes a moment staring at her frame, he simply adored her in red- said it suited her better than any other colour. He summons his microphone from his arm coat and taps it gingerly.

{y/n} sits onto the bed slipping on kitten heels, she lightly taps the front of her toes into them just so they'd be secured. Once strapping them to fit her small feet, she makes her way to the walkin bathroom. Placing her butt onto the vanity stool, she starts doing her make-up. Normally {y/n} doesn't wear make-up, but for this rare event she decided to go all out. 

Finally finished you looked at the finish product. Beautiful to your standards, though you'd need to work on your wings a bit more but it'll do for now. Staring into her {c} eyes she sighs lovingly, blush dusting her face.

{y/n}'s and Alastor's sex life wasn't that troubling, it just depended if he felt like engaging it. Sex wasn't a want in the relationship, but it was nice and made {y/n} forget worrying about him. Yeah, he's a very powerful demon, but someone needed to be his number one fan! Which is her. Alastor and {y/n} had met over a decade ago while clashing into each other before the hundredth extermination started, she recalled him saying she was too entertaining to let go. Whatever he meant by that she'll never know.

{y/n} remembered how he'd hug her from behind while she cooked up some piggies in a blanket and nab an uncooked wiener, eating it without the clumsy girl ever noticing. Anywho getting to the plot.

Shaking her head out of the gutter, she gives herself a smile before walking back out to her love. Once out she sees The Radio Demon, staring at the acidic rain through the window, a smile that reached to his ears. His hand adjusts his monocle, while the other holds his microphone.

"Al? I'm ready my love." She said, walking over to him. Hand resting gently onto his boney shoulder. He sets his head onto her dainty hand, snuggling into her warmth he desperately needed. After he takes a moment, Alastor turns around to face {y/n}. 

"You look absolutely ravishing," he extends his left arm. "shall we be on our way then my doe?"

{y/n} nods eagerly, interlocking her arm with his, as they make haste out of the little homey cabin. Alastor decided after death to be surrounded by a completely murky swamp, nothing's wrong with it, it's lovely to hear reptiles and frogs hiss and croak. 

Anyways Alastor taps his feet together, and the both of them fade into a new scenery. An alleyway, it was dark and moist. Being scared wasn't an option because Alastor stood right next to her. Alastor takes the long microphone running his hands to the tip, transforming it into an umbrella. He lifts it above him and her(mostly her though).

"Al hon? What are you planning? Promise me it's not going to be too much."

He laughs, ha good one. He'll do just about anything for {y/n}, want an expensive purse? Done. A demon that bumped into darling? Let them vist the 'spa' that resided in his microphone. 

"I won't promise you anything! Let me do this for you my dear." His hair sways as he shakes his head. His hand resting upon the plumpness of her cheeks, his eyes lidded and dilated. Leaning on his hand she stared at him with worrienes.

"Let me show you the lengths I will go through to make you happy." Alastor stated seriously, rubbing her soft cheek with his finger. {y/n} lifts her hand to place it on his white smokey cheek, then with the help of heels and a little bit of tippy toes {y/n} plants a loving peck onto the corner of his lips.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather have you be happy." She whispers raking her fingers into his red hair, making his ears twitch, just the tone of her voice made him happy.

He backs away from his darling, but with the dire need to treat her. "As much as I want for us to bicker on who should be happy, we should really get going. Wouldn't want to spoil the desert.." He says in a mischievous tone.

Nodding, {y/n} and Alastor started to make way to the restaurant. Alastor had much time to reflect, he'd been- so shall (i) call it, 'blessed' that he had managed to find someone as silly as her. He'd sacrifice his heart and bones just to be able to spend his eternity with {y/n}. 

He lightly drops the microphone and it sinks into the darkness letting him stroll with arms pressed sharply against his back. Alastor and {y/n} walked passed demons, and they stared at {y/n} with unknown intentions. How did Alastor feel about this? Unconcerned, as if these filthy demons would do anything to his Doe while he's present. It would be foolish on their part to do so. 

Upon entering the restaurant, the smell and music was the first thing to notice. A beautiful she-devil stood on the small stage singing a song.

"You let… other women make a- fool of you.." She sings softly, lips centimeters from touching the mic. {y/n} was so enraptured from the singers singing that Alastor had to dragged her to a booth. Sitting on the opposite sides he watches {y/n} stare at the singer. 

He chuckles catching her attention.

"What?" 

"You sing much more lovely my sweet girl, the music you make when I take you to bed lulls me enough to sleep!" He laughs while her cheeks flush brighter than blush. "No, I just kid- but really you do sound lovely, singing or not, you'll always be better than her" he gestures at the singer with his head.

"Al-" The waiter comes in just in time, setting down a wine bucket next to the table. Asking what the both of them would like to eat, she answered with a please. When they ask Alastor, he just simply stated what he wanted and the waiter left it at that.

"Alastor," she starts looking at his handsome red irises, feeling blush {y/n} sets her head onto the table- shaking it in process. "You're just so… dumb." 

Alastor grins knowing fully that your words held no bite. "If I'm dumb then you must be as well!"   
This makes her giggle, glancing up at his goofy face she smirks at him. 

Alastor doesn't really show his affection in public, but his eyes held the truth behind closed doors. 

As the wine bottle sweats as the ice sets in, the candle in the middle of the table flickers. Alastor pours the crimson cherry wine into the glasses, watching the crimson slide into the glasses with ease. After the first sip of wine the mood changing into a talkative mood. Alastor listened to {y/n} go on and on about some of the most randomest things. 

Then the food finally arrived, it looked certainly to die for. How ironic. Tasting it even made her want to die all over again. 

"Could I have a bite hon?"{y/n} asked looking at his tasty dish, with a nod of approval, Alastor holds out his fork with the meat. Opening her mouth she chewed on it softly, muttering a thanks.

Damn.

Thinking about him lightens up her never ending misery down in hell, his jokes were superb as well- always made {y/n} laugh and have trails of tears fall from her cheeks. He'll always be there to wipe them away, regardless of sadness or happiness. 

Alastor may never show his feelings well, but he knows how to show them behind closed doors. He was sweet and kind when he wanted to be, and then he'd get mysterious and mischievous.

It was fun, but it was time to leave to get home. As soon as {y/n} and Alastor leave the restaurant, he wraps his hand around her waist and once again the background changes, and the swamp appears. The home right in front of the two causes {y/n} to sigh. Alastor goes in front of her, opening the door, waiting for the woman to come through. Once she did, the door closes softly.

"Oh Al, aren't you just a charmer?" {y/n} whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her, his chest pressed behind her. His head rested in the crook of her pale neck, he takes a deep inhale of her intoxicating scent. 

Without saying anything he slightly pushes {y/n} into moving to the bedroom. "Slow down Alastor! It's hard to walk in these -heels!" She yelp as he lightly shoves her onto the ruby sheets. 

"Don't worry my sweet girl, we can just get rid of them easily." He snaps his fingers and {y/n}'s shoes undo themselves, falling onto the carpet floor. He leans over her body, his eyes are just enraptured with that crimson dress, its velvety texture brings out the sheen. Alastor sets himself on the bed next to her, leaning over her body with curious eyes. {y/n} closed in on him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggled into his thigh.

"I love you Al.." She say lovingly. 

"I know you do! And as for you, I absolutely adore you." He rubs his hand on her back feeling her bra under the dress. Zipping the back of the dress down, he helps {y/n} shimmy out of it.

Now out of the dress, only {y/n}'s undergarments are the only thing keeping her from being naked, but that's what Alastor's hands are for! He helps {y/n} get the dreadful bra off and sets it onto the nightstand.

The size of her breasts are just beautiful and cute. His hand lightly cups one of them, lightly squeezing. A sensual sigh escapes her throat as she wraps her arms around his neck, feeling the little hairs on the back of his neck.

Alastor leans over to catch his lips with hers, making her grunt in surprise. Removing his hand her cute breast he lets his hands get tangled in her hair. 

After a long while of making out, Alastor parts lips, a string of saliva between them. {y/n} pants as she wipes his lips with her thumb, and he does the same with her. Their bodies intertwined with her legs wrapped around his waist while he sat up.

"It's been awhile since we've done this, wouldn't you agree?" Alastor points out with a dazed look (smirk still present though!). 

"Well.. It's only been a couple of years since we had.. Sex." She says hugging him tightly. "I don't mind that we don't have a very sexual relationship, I don't want you to think that's all I'm here for."

Humming he pokes at her cheek. "I know my darling! But I want to do this with you, and only you." {y/n} had him wrap around her tiny pinky without even knowing. Alastor knows though and he isn't afraid to admit it. He admired {y/n}, reasons being her able to control someone as powerful as himself.

She pressed her head into his chest, breathing heavily. She just loved him so much! She'd be nothing without him. "I'll have sex with you, if you want to." She breaths ears listening for an answer.

Hearing a snap of his fingers, his clothes are suddenly gone. Her head rested on his now bare chest, looking up she sees him peering down at her.

Alastor pushes her onto the bed, him hovering over her body. "Of course I do, who wouldn't want to keep their filthy hands off of you?" He kisses her in between words leaving her breathless. 

His hands reach to her underwear, lightly tracing the lacy parts. It made {y/n}'s body feel like it was in an eternal flame, and oh boy did she like it. Then his claws hook under the panties, and pull them off. The cold air hitting her quickly makes her sharpen her breath. Once he sets them on the carpet he goes back to loving his woman. His nude body stays on top of her while he leaves little bites on any part of her body he can reach to.

Moaning his name only fueled him on, as he traced his finger over the lips of her vagina rising a gasp from her. Smirking against her skin, Alastor moves to her neck, fingers doing their magic on her lower regions. 

{y/n} ruts her hips against his hand, moaning with no words. "I'm losing myself in your song my love." Alastor growls. The desire to make her feel heavenly, Alastor removes his hand from her clit and inserts his cock into her. 

She grunts at the sudden thickness of his shaft, it rubs against her as he towers over her with his legit big height. The tight and juicy feeling of her velvety walls almost made him cum just then an there. But the show must go on. Moaning nothing but compliments to The Radio Demon as he moves his hips into hers, the skin on skin contact makes little clapping noise. 

It felt so good as he pounds into her softly, he grunts as the tightness of her walls squeeze him. She's close and he can smell it. Laying his head in between her breasts, he licks in between them, the taste of salt and sex hit his taste buds. Her hand grips his back, forcing him to lay onto her body as his hips quicken in pace.

Then he feels his cock being almost strangled by her juicy wet vagina. "I- oh Alastor!" She gasps sharply as she orgasmed. As her muscles twitched around him it didn't take Alastor much before he loses his breath as he cums inside her. Not taking out he just lays on top of her body, leaving them both satisfied.

"I'll always say it Alastor… I feel really lucky to have you and I love you dearly… thank you for taking me out." The funny thing is that he felt lucky to have a girl like her in this enternal hell.


End file.
